Rise of the Tangled, Brave Frozen Dragon Guardians
by LKHanamura
Summary: Lame title I know *sorry :( * A short, very quick moving huge crossover with Brave, Frozen, Tangled, How to train Dragon, Rise of the Guardians lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a multiple crossover. WILL include characters and places from How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, and Tangled. Yes I know all Disney movies but I like them and got a good plot going for it.

X

"I know I know! I am coming Toothless. Can't you give me just two seconds? You did just wake me up after all." Hiccup glared behind him as he is pushed toward the cliff by his dragon. "You know you don't have to be so pushy!"

Once they were clear of the trees, Toothless growled as he jumped around his rider and pointed in the direction of Burke. Nothing but black billowing smoke could be seen. His eyes full of worry.

Hiccup looked up toward where Toothless was pointing and gasped. He and Toothless had spent the last several weeks gone, looking for new dragons and stopped to sleep. But that smoke. It was Burke! Without a thought, he jumped on his pet and locked his foot into place. "Let's go bud! Home is in trouble!"

Coiling up then shooting into the sky with all the speed he was known for and headed for home. There was something wrong about this. Something he didn't like.

His eyes narrowed and focused Hiccup kept his eyes on the smoke. A glare on his usually relaxed or smiling face. He didn't understand why there was so much smoke coming from home. Unless every building in the village was on fire, there shouldn't be that much smoke! As he and Toothless got closer he gasped as his eyes went wide. There floating above the village was another Night Fury! But this one was snow white. "Toothless do you see what I see?"

Just as the words were spoken the dragon curled up grabbing its head letting out a roar. As it turned to fly off, its eyes briefly met with first Hiccups and then Toothless and then in a flash of white it was gone like it was never there. Toothless stopped and did the same, staying in one place as he looked after the dragon. "That was strange. It was like someone was forcing him to do that."

Turning a glare back at his rider Toothless grumbled and then shook his head side to side.

Looking down at his mount, Hiccup blinked. "She?" When he got a worried look with a nod he looked up as he sighed. "We will go after her and find out what is going on. That wasn't normal Night Fury behavior was it?"

Toothless shook his head no then headed down toward the village. Both he and Hiccup looked around as they landed as everyone ran here and there carrying buckets of water screaming. That was when he noticed Astrid and ran to her. "Astrid!"

Looking up with a look of relief Astrid stood up from where she was bandaging Snotlout's arm and rushed to him hugging him. "Hiccup! I am so relieved you are back and safe. Did you see him?"

Hugging her back Hiccup sighed. "Him?"

Easing out of his arms, she looked up into his eyes with wide ones of her own. "The white Toothless?" Then she turned to Toothless when he huffed and glared at her. "What is your problem?"

With a sigh as he looked around Hiccup crossed his arms. "I got the same thing in the sky when I saw her. It wasn't a male it is a female Night Fury. But what we saw wasn't normal behavior for a Night Fury."

"Really and just how do you know this Hiccup? Did you ask it?"

Both Astrid and Hiccup turned a glare on Snotlout as he stood up. Astrid sighed as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "I swear it has been three years are you still not over me choosing Hiccup over you? If you haven't noticed now is not the time to question the one who knows more about dragons than we do! Especially the Night Fury!"

Pushing Astrid out of the way, Snotlout glared into Hiccup's eyes. "I do question it. How do you know that this isn't normal Night Fury actions of a wild Night Fury?"

Not backing down now, Hiccup was a far cry from that little kid that would get bullied by everyone even the girls three years ago. "I know this because one I asked Toothless. And two, I met her eyes. They were filled with sorrow. And soon as I got here that last howl she did before she flew off she grabbed her head and was holding it like it hurt her. Anything else?" Not giving him time to answer Hiccup walked past him to Astrid. "Where is my dad?"

"Gober and I got him out of your house before it burned to the ground. It was the first one hit. The only thing left standing that wasn't touched was the stables. He is in there." Astrid watched with sad eyes as he rushed past her and ran for the stables. He has tried so hard the last three years, worked on their relationship, trained Toothless to do so much more, helped train everyone else's dragons and please his father.

Then she turned her glare onto Snotlout. "You know if it weren't for him and Toothless we would still be fighting dragons and instead of having one to deal with then it would be thousands."

Turning away from her Snotlout growled. "I don't give a damn that!"

"Then what is your problem with him! Other than I am with him and not with you?"

Turning his glare on her, Snotlout stormed up to her and got in her face. "I got over that not long after the two of you made it official. That is not the reason. He is the son of the Village Leader. That is going to be his job one day and I just don't like him. He is going to be the cause of this village going under. Watch and see. Your heart and this village will both be destroyed."

Slapping him as angry tears rushed down her face Astrid glared at him. "Don't you say such a thing! We haven't even had so much as a single fight! How do you know anything other than bullying!?"

"Mark my words Astrid."

Tears streaming out of her frustrated blue eyes, Astrid glared then turned her back on him. "I know what it is. You are jealous. Jealous cause he has me. Jealous cause everyone looks up to him and are starting to see you for what you are. Nothing but a bullying jerk!"

X

Bursting into the stables Hiccup scanned the elderly and then gasped when he found his dad covered in suet. "Dad!" He then rushed over and fell to his dad's side as he sat there leaning against the wall. He didn't seem hurt to him. But he was weak. "Dad are you alright?"

With a smile Stoic looked up at his son and nodded. "Yeah. It will take me a few days to get back to a hundred percent but I am fine." He then turned serious. "It was another Night Fury. This one was white with blue eyes. It acted like it was looking for someone Hiccup. It acted like it was looking for you and Toothless."

Shaking his head, Hiccup sat down fully and crossed his legs. "I don't get it though. Astrid said the same thing but why would she destroy the village when I didn't come out to fight after she attacked my house?"

"I don't know." Stoic dropped his head as he reached down next to him. "I wasn't able to save anything from the house Hiccup. Your extra saddles, our clothes and….."

Shaking his head as he held his hand up Hiccup half smiled at him. "The main thing I care about that was in that house is sitting right in front of me dad. I couldn't care less about anything else in the house."

Smiling as he lifted a small sack Stoic smiled. "I did save this though Hiccup. I think it is time for you to have it and use it. Soon."

Taking the sack, Hiccup blinked as he let the contents dump out in his hand and then gasped. Only the Leaders of the villages used rings when they were married, so he knew exactly what this was. And why his dad would have saved it. "Yours and moms wedding rings."

"It is time. Life is too short to take your time for too long. Today shows that. I am not sure how many if any we lost. But from what I saw, that thing was gunning to kill as many as it could."

"She dad. We saw her just before we got to the village floating over it. She looked right at me, then grabbed her head and screamed in pain. I think someone was controlling her making her do this."

"How do you know it was a her?"

"Toothless." Hiccup then dropped the rings back in the back and smiled as he stuffed them inside his shirt. "I will dad. Just not for a few more weeks."

Glaring Stoic crossed his arms. "Weeks!?"

Standing with a sigh Hiccup turned and looked down at his dad. "Yes. I am taking her with me on Storm Fly and we are going after her. I don't care who has a dragon, but she wasn't happy. And whoever is controlling her nearly killed my dad and my village is destroyed. This is personal."

Nodding his head as he hobbled up to stand next to Hiccup, Gober smiled. "I am going too. I want to know who can control a Night Fury other than you."

Shaking his head Hiccup turned and headed for the door of the stable. "No Gober you stay here and help my dad. Don't trust Snotlout either. Later." Then he held his hand up and gave a wave as he walked out into the light outside the stables.

"Stoic that boy of yours is going to go down in history."

Smiling with a sigh, Stoic nodded. "Aye."

X

Once outside the stables Hiccup spent the better part of the day helping out where he saw help was needed as he looked for Astrid. Finally as the sun was starting to set he spotted her standing on a cliff looking over the docks. With a sigh he walked up behind her and hugged her. "Don't worry Astrid. I am going to go and find her and break whatever spell or hold she has on her and then take care of the one who did it. I won't let them get away with this. Had I not come home when I did I could have lost the two single most important people in my life."

Turning into his chest so no one would see the silent tears that streamed down her face. "I know that you can do it Hiccup. But can you wait at least until tomorrow to go. You just got back and with everything that happened I haven't seen you in…" But she was stopped when he forced her eyes up to his then kissed her. Melting into his arms she sighed. "Not fair."

"You are coming with me. You and Storm Fly are coming with me and Toothless."

Her eyes going wide Astrid looked up at him with a bright smile. "Really?"

"Really." He then laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and lifted her feet up into the air. Hugging her to him he smiled as he leaned his head on hers. They spend too much time anymore apart and need some time together. "Just make sure you tell your sisters to keep an ear out for Snotlout. I don't trust him anymore."

Dropping down on her feet, Astrid's smile was gone with sadness. "I know. He used to be good friends with us. I don't know. I think maybe it is jealousy cause your dad has been hinting around about retiring and letting you take over as Leader. But it gets to me."

Brushing her beautiful blond hair out of her eyes Hiccup smiled down at her. "Go tell your parents so they know, and don't worry about him. He is just blowing smoke." Then after another quick kiss he smiled as she ran toward her parents. He then turned and looked toward where she went. "Isis."

Looking up at him with a low rumble, Toothless stopped next to him and sat down.

Looking down at Toothless as he sighed and put his hand on his head, Hiccup looked straight over the sea. "Our journey starts at dawn buddy. I will get to the bottom of it." Hardening his eyes as his body tensed, he fisted his other hand at his side. "I could have lost my dad and Astrid today. I won't forgive that and will deal with whoever controlled her."

Hiccup nodded as he also looked out over the water. There was something familiar about that female but he didn't know exactly what it was. He wanted to find her and find out himself. When he felt Hiccup's hand slide off his head he looked at him then turned back to the sea. She was out there. Somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part from How to Train Your Dragon, and then going to Brave and another New OC :D

X

Securing their bags to the backs of their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid didn't talk to each other. Just as they finished the looked up to see the sunrise. Normally the sun's rays would fall on the roofs of their homes. But now it was falling on smoldering lumber. Hiccup glared as he fisted his hands. He was going to deal with this and be done with it.

"Hiccup."

Turning to see his dad walking toward him Hiccup sighed as he half smiled. "We shouldn't be gone too long Dad. I promise we will hurry back."

"Be careful son. You remember my brother Fergus I told you about right?"

Nodding as he climbed on Toothless, Hiccup laughed. "Yeah. The one who didn't want to come this far north because of the dragons. What about him?"

"Stop and tell him what is going on. We had different ideas about what we wanted. But he is my brother. And I hear he and his wife are King and Queen of our home land with a daughter about your age and boys too." Dropping his head as he sighed Stoic let his shoulders slump. "I just want to make sure he is okay and let him know what is going on so he can be ready for it."

Smiling as he held his hand out Hiccup laughed. "Give me the map. We will stop their first. Uncle Fergus and it would be Aunt Eleanor right?"

Handing him the map Stoic nodded. "That's right. I believe their daughter is Merida."

Stuffing the map in his pocket, Hiccup nodded. "Well. Until we return." Then he turned to Astrid. "Ready to go?"

Smiling as she gave him a nod then without a word to each other or anyone else they were off and flying high through the sky. Once they were in the clouds Astrid once again reached out and let her hand glide through them. "Do you remember the first time that we were in the clouds like this just the two of us?"

Smiling as nodded and watched her Hiccup sighed. "I do. It was when you first met Toothless and we figured out why they raided out village all the time with that one monster of a dragon."

Nodding as she looked at him with the brightest smile. "Hard to believe that was three years ago huh."

"Yeah." He then shocked her when he jumped and glided over to land on Storm Fly just behind her as he pulled her head to look up at him. "But these past three years have been the best of my life since that first kiss." Then he bored his lips down on hers. When he was done he jumped up and glided back over to Toothless and smiled as she blushed and then turned from him.

Looking straight he sighed. "Well one thing about it. Uncle Fergus is this way too. Hopefully she bypassed him though. Dad said that he and Fergus didn't have anything to worry about from Dragons. Just demon bears. If she did attack I doubt he would know how to deal with it and that would drive dad nuts."

"Well lets go then."

X

With a sigh and a smile, the young girl let her wild hair billow in the wind as she stood next to her trusty steed on the cliff's edge. After they broke tradition and she was not forced to marry someone, she still had to maintain an appearance according to her mother. But she was allowed more freedom.

Looking over at her horse she sighed. "I guess we should be gettin back Angus. Mum will be going crazy by now." Then she started to mount her horse when both jerked when they heard a twig snap just behind them in the woods.

Turning with a glare, she pulled her bow and arrow and was ready to fire. "Whose there? Speak or I will put this arrow in yer gut."

Holding his hands over his head, Micha walked out of the woods. "No need to shoot. I was just gonna ask you for directions."

"Directions where might I ask ya?"

"To the Castle to see King Fergus."

Pulling the arrow back even further, Merida's eyes narrowed. "What da ya want with me father?"

Blinking as he stopped half way between the girl and the woods, Micha looked at her with an odd look. "Yer dad?"

"Aye. King Fergus is me father. Now what do ya be wanting with him?"

Dropping to one knee in a respectful bow, Micha sighed. "Appologies My Lady. I did not know ya was the Princess. I am Micha from a small village not that too far South from here. I have come on request of my Village Leader to let yer father know about the dragon."

Lowering her arrow slowly, Merida gave him an odd look. "Dragon?"

Standing but staying where he was, Micha hardened his eyes as he glared at the ground. "Aye. It is a white winged devil. Destroyed our village and killed many of us. We don't know where it went but the Village Leader wanted the King to know. He said King Fergus would know how to kill it."

With a sigh as she smiled and mounted her horse, Merida turned Angus toward him. "Well ya aint gonna get to talk to me father if ya stand there forever. Come on up."

Nodding as he jumped up on her horse he closed his eyes. He had heard many things about this princess. And he could see that they were all true. But he heard nothing about her beauty. He heard her tangled hair was always a mess. That she was feisty as a little spit fire and trained to fight like a man. But she was beautiful at that too. "Thank you Your Highness."

With a cringe as she looked over her shoulder she gave him a half smirk. "Ya might wanna hold on."

"To what? You?"

"If it keeps ya backside from hittin the ground ya will. We don't know the meaning of slow do we Angus?" Then without warning she snapped his reins and then laughed when he nearly fell off and grabbed her around the waist. "I told ya didn't I!?"

"Aye."

Merida laughed as she zig zagged through the forest. But then just as suddenly did they take off when Angus just stopped, sending both his riders over his head. Standing up and brushing the dust and grass off of her dress. "What did ya do that for Angus? We almost were able to shock mum by me coming back with a clean and intact dress."

Reaching over and pushing Micha away from her he shook his head and stomped his foot. Merida looked back and forth then smiled. "I see. Yeah it would of been bad if he was still sittin behind me with his hands on me hips." Walking around and mounting her horse she smiled down at him. "Best if ya be walking when we get in the castle. Mum would have yer head over the fireplace."

Walking with a nod Micha gave her an odd look. "Mum?"

Nodding she laughed. "Me dad knows that I wouldn't just let a man touch me. But mum is proper like and would have been fit to be tied."

"I will remember that."

Though just as the broke through the trees they jerked their head up when they heard a mighty roar from the sky to see the white dragon. Merida's eyes were wide open as she watched her fly through the air and shoot fire at her home. "That be it?"

Glaring as he ran past her over the bride. "That's it! The winged devil!"

"Wait!"

Merida gave Angus a kick sending him racing across the bridge. Then out of nowhere she screamed as the dragon swooped down and grabbed her and headed up in the air. "Let go of me!"

"Get ready to catch her!"

"Got it!"

Turning Merida went wide eyed when she saw a black dragon flying right at her then spitting the blue fire at the white one. Then all color drained from her face when she felt herself falling. She let out a scream only to be caught by another dragon! "Not another one!"

Smiling as she leaned over so the girl could see her Astrid laughed. "Least this one plans on taking you home and not who knows where." Then she looked where Hiccup flew after the white one and sighed as she turned to take the girl home. "I'm Astrid. This is Storm Fly."

"Me name is Merida." Her eyes still wide as she looked down at the people in the castle as she was lowered down toward her the ground. "Who are you people?"

Laughing as they passed the top of castle, Astrid looked back in the direction Hiccup went. "The one on the black dragon is your cousin actually." Once she was only a few feet from the ground, she had Storm Fly let her go then land after she moved.

But it was the gasps and screams that made her look back to see her Nadder's tail spikes up. "Easy! No one attack her she isn't the enemy!" Her eyes glared as she sat tall on her dragon. "And anyone who hurts her will answer to me and I won't be nice about it."

"Why do you ride on the back of a dragon? Who are you?"

Turning to see the big man standing in front of her Astrid smiled as she slid down off Storm Fly. It was much warmer here that was for sure. She moved to smooth the spikes down on Storm Fly as she smiled. "I am Astrid. I am a Viking from your brother's village. Stoic."

His eyes going wide, Fergus gasped. "Stoic? You know my brother?"

Nodding as she looked over at him with a smile she turned and started to take off her thick clothes. "Yep. My name is Astrid and this is my Deadly Nadder dragon Storm Fly."

A scream from behind him made her look up as she threw her clothes over Storm Fly and she saw a woman with long brown and gray hair running and grabbing the red haired girl and trying to pull her away, looking at Storm Fly. Then she sighed. "Storm Fly is not going to attack anyone so long as you leave her alone. She is my friend and my mount. You could pet her if you want, just walk up to her real slow."

Merida jerked her arm from her mother and rushed to stop a few feet from the dragon with wide eyes. "She is beautiful."

"Merida!" Eleanor was stopped when her husband put his arm in front of her. "Fergus you are going to just let her go near that thing! Look what the last one did!"

Looking at Eleanor, Astrid sighed. "She isn't like that one. And that one wouldn't be doing what she is doing if it were not for someone controlling her. Stoic sent us here because she did the same thing to our village and completely destroyed it. We were lucky no one died."

Listening Merida held her hand out for the dragon and then smiled when it touched her hand with its nose. As she ran her hand over its face and down its neck she laughed and smiled even brighter. "I want one."

Gasping Eleanor looked at her with a pale face. "No!"

"Dragons aren't all bad. Look at Toothless here."

Everyone turned to see Hiccup land the dragon that looked just like the white one. Except for the tail. He slid off and smiled as he looked Fergus in the eye. "You must be Uncle Fergus."

"Uncle?"

Pulling out the medallion Hiccup laughed. "I am Stoic's son. Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at him with an odd look Fergus walked toward him with narrowed eyes. He didn't really look like Stoic did at that age. But then he gasped when he got to the eyes. They were Stoic's for sure. Studying him further, he smiled as he slapped him on the back and nearly sent him flying. "Well I'll be. Ya don't look much like me brother though. I would say you look more like yer mum."

Eleanor glared as she crossed her arms. "These strangers show up, riding on dragons and just because they claim to be….."

With a sigh Fergus gave his wife a glare. "Eleanor. Stoic left before our betrothal. He and his wife Valka. He has Stoic's eyes and the rest is Valka."

Laughing Hiccup looked in his pocket and pulled out the medallion that his father gave him and held it up. "He told me this would help convince you if you needed it."

Taking the medallion from the boy Fergus pulled his own out and held it to her. With the back having two hands etched into the back of them. "That is me and Stoic there. Our mother carved that the day that he left and said we would always be as one with them. He looks just like Valka, with Stoic's eyes and has this. Proof enough for me."

With a sigh, and trying not to shake as she looked over to see her daughter touching the black dragon now, Eleanor sighed. "Well why don't we take this in the palace. Without the dragons?"

Hiccup looked around at the glaring faces and then to Toothless who didn't seem to mind the girl touching him, but was tense as he looked around. With a sigh he dropped his head. "I am sorry Aunt Eleanor but I won't leave Toothless out here and nor will Astrid leave Storm Fly. They are not just dragons they are our best friends." A glance down at his left leg and he smiled. "Toothless can't fly without my help and Astrid is as protective of Storm Fly as she would be her kid. We can talk right here."

With a sigh Eleanor dropped her hands before her and closed her eyes. "What do we owe the honor of your visit then Hiccup was it?"

"Yeah." Reaching back and patting Toothless he sighed. "We were coming to warn you about the dragon but we were just a few minutes too late." He then looked up and hardened his eyes. "She is being controlled by someone. If you look in her eyes you can see the sorrow and the shyness that she really has. She wouldn't have let herself be seen by humans if someone wasn't forcing her to do this. I just don't know how to break it."

Looking up with a gasp Merida rushed around to look up at her cousin. "What about putting the lights out?"

"Huh?"

Crossing her arms Merida glared. "Knock her out. When yer dragon hit her in the side, it didn't knock me lose. She let go." Then she turned to her father and sighed. "I know what he is talking about. She glanced down at me just before she took off. She was hurt, almost like she was trying to say she was sorry for it."

Moving to stand with Hiccup and Toothless Astrid smiled as he put his arm around her waist. "Well we will be staying just in the woods tonight and headed out to find her in the morning. She was already here so she won't come back. We just don't know what is up that way. This is the farthest away from home we have been."

Fergus crossed his arms as he glared down at the young couple. "I will not be havin me nephew sleep in the woods."

"I can't take Toothless in your castle so what other choice do we have?" He then looked around at the glares from all the men around them. "I won't leave him alone."

Merida was already thinking of a way to get to tag along with them. The thought of riding on a dragon thrilled her! If they stayed in the castle walls for at least the night, she would reason with her father and let him handle her mother in the morning when she left with them. After all she was over eighteen now and her mother couldn't stop her from going. Or at least she shouldn't be able too. Looking up at her dad she smiled. "How about the stables? I can put Angus in with Mums horse. His stall alone would be big enough to fit them."

"We couldn't…."

Laughing as he moved behind the kids and lead them toward the stable Fergus laughed. "Don't give me this. Give your dragons a call and lets go get you settled in."

Smiling as she watched her father lead them away and her mother storm in the castle Merida turned to see Micha heading for the gate. She ran over to him and stopped him with a bright smile. "You are staying as well."

With a sigh Micha shook his head side to side. "I must find a way to kill that thing. Yer cousin…"

"Seems to know more about dragons then we do. I need you to stay!" She then jerked him down so she could whisper in his ear so no one else around could hear what she said. "You want to avenge your fallen villagers and stop that dragon from attacking right?"

"Aye?"

"So you are going to escort the Princess as she sets out with her cousin to find the one controlling the dragon and free it so the attacks will stop."

"What!?"

Throwing her hand over his mouth with a glare she shushed him. "Don't be so loud! I am going with or without you. But it will look good fer ya if ya go right?"

Dropping his head as he crossed his arms and stood up Micha half glared down at her. "You aren't going to take no for an answer now are ya?"

"Nope."

Dropping his head Micha sighed. "If I must."

X

"Dad?"

Looking up from where he sat outside Fergus smiled as he held his hand out and sighed as his little girl sat next to him. Though she wasn't so little anymore. "What is on yer mind Merida?"

Keeping her head down she sighed. "I wanted to talk to ya without Mum. I know we get on better than we used to an all. But she wouldn't let me."

"Ya wanna go wit yer cousin huh?"

"I do. I would even wager that Micha would agree to be an escort. He hung round tonight to talk to ya in the morning about what happened at his village. I wouldn't complain about it either."

Fergus looked down sideways at his daughter. The way she got extra nervous and started to wring her hands. She was worried he would say no, but it was also this Micha. Whether she knew it yet or not. He stood up and pulled her with him. "I will handle yer mum tomorrow bout it. Come lets go tell ya cousin ya be going with Micha."

X

Taking his boot off, Hiccup sighed at the fake foot that he had. He wouldn't change how he lost it. He would have still done it. He just could have done without losing it. A nudge from Toothless and he smiled as he patted him on the side of the head. "I know bud. We been the same for a while now huh."

"Ya lost the same foot I did!"

Looking up at the hushed yell Hiccup laughed when Fergus sat down before him and held up his wooden leg. "I guess we are both missing the same foot."

Crossing his arms as Merida sat next to him Fergus smiled. "I lost me leg fighting the demon bear Mordue to protect my wife and daughter. I got the better of him though and sent him running. Tell me Hiccup, how did ya loose yers?"

Looking back down at it Hiccup half smiled as he looked over at Toothless. "It wasn't long after I made friends with him. It was what I learned about dragons through getting close to him that showed dad and everyone else they didn't have to be the enemy. In the process we fought a dragon who was huge and mean. We won, blew him up from the inside out, but in the process we were engulfed in the fire and sometime between then and when it went out I lost my foot."

Her eyes wide Merida was once again entranced by Toothless and Storm Fly. "How did ya live if you were engulfed in fire?"

Reaching around and patting him on the head Hiccup smiled. "Toothless. Just before the fire touched either of us, he grabbed me and wrapped his wings and legs around me, blocking me from the fire. The outside of dragons are fire proof, it won't hurt them so long as it doesn't get on the inside."

Elbowing her father Merida turned and looked up at him. "Dad?"

"Right." Fergus then looked outside the stable and tossed a rock waking Micha up. "Get in here boy."

Scrambling to get in stable Micha bowed. "Yes."

"Ya will be escorting Merida as she goes with her cousin and his woman to find whoever is controlling that dragon. You are to keep her safe ya here?"

"Yes My Lord."

Hiccup blinked as he looked up at them. "She doesn't have to go with us."

Laughing and pulling everyone to them Merida crossed her arms. "But I know how to get to Arendale. And I know the queen there. It is almost a week away from here. But the direction she flew off in was that way. I bet she is headed for there. Elsa won't play games though."

With a sigh as he looked over where Astrid was already sleeping next to him he smiled. "Well then we leave at dawn. You can ride with Astrid and Micha can ride with me on Toothless."


End file.
